Cyril
Cyril is an icelander ice sea dragon and a main character of Disney's The Little Merman franchise; an animated television spin-off series based on Disney's The Little Mermaid franchise. Cyril is also Rachel's best friend, steed, companion and sidekick. Background Biography Cyril was born in Iceland, to his parents, the sea dragon king Osiris and the sea dragon queen Khione. At some point, he was integrated into the Celestial Order to be a life-long guardian and companion to the future generations of Celestial Sorcerers/Knights. When he was three years old, Cyril was one of many dragons and sea dragons selected as a potential candidate for this position amidst Enchanter rank members (traditionally) who become 12 or 14 years old, he rejected many young members of the Celestial Order as his charge, due to the fact that none of them exhibited the qualities and calibre he was searching for, however, when a particular Enchanter rank member named Rachel approached him, he felt an instantaneous and remarkable inclination towards the girl who bore a mysterious spark in his eyes; and Cyril realized then that this girl had the potential to become a great witch and warrior. When Cyril allowed the human-mermaid hybrid to place the ornamental saddle on her back; it was a sign that he has chosen the latter as his rider and since then Cyril and Rachel delved into many adventures together and became almost inseparable, as the two have become best friends over the years. However, despite the princess of Denmark becoming one of most powerful magic users and warriors of the Celestial Order; Rachel has always treated Cyril with the honor and respect she deserved, as she not only sees the ice sea dragon as her protector and travel companion, but also as a loyal and trusted friend and comrade. Personality TBA Physical appearance Cyril has white scales, four long legs, a long neck and a tail, razor-sharp teeth and claws, and two razor-sharp horns; two at the back of her head. Cyril also has two long bird-like wings attached to her arms. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Dragon Physiology:' As a result of his sea dragon heritage, Cyril possesses immense level of physical attributes; such as strength, speed, reflexes, flexibility, agility, mobility, jumping, leaping, durability, endurance, senses, etc. As a ice dragon, Cyril can generate and manipulate ice and snow, also as the son of two sea dragon monarchs; his physical and mystical attributes also surpasses that of regular sea dragons and most alpha sea dragons. **'Ice Breath:' As a sea dragon of the element of ice, Cyril can breathe both ice and snow his mouth, when he is holding back, he can utilize ice and snow to cool down his comrades in extremely warm temperatures/environment, however, at full power; Cynder's ice breath can freeze almost any substance known to humans and merpeople. **'Animal Strength:' Cyril possesses incredible feats of strength, even for a sea dragon; for example, he can break massive metal chains, crush rock, stone, concrete and extremely dense ice relatively easily, he can also overpower regular dragons and most alpha dragons with little effort. As Cyril gets older, his strength further increases. **'Animal Speed:' Cyril possesses incredible feats of speed, even for a sea dragon; for example, he can move at amazing supersonic speeds (regardless whether or not he is in the sky, on the land or in the ocean) as he can cover vast distances in the blink of an eye, his speed also surpasses that of regular sea dragons and most alpha sea dragons. As Cyril gets older, his speed further increases. **'Speed Swimming:' Cyril's speed surpasses even the fastest aquatic/marine creature; in terms of undersea travel, or sea travel; for example, Cyril was able to get to Antarctica from Denmark in a matter of minutes, if not seconds. **'Animal Reflexes:' Cyril possesses incredible feats of reflexes, even for a sea dragon. **'Animal Flexibility:' Cyril possesses incredible feats of flexibility, even for a sea dragon. **'Animal Agility:' Cyril possesses incredible feats of agility, even for a sea dragon. **'Animal Mobility:' Cyril possesses incredible feats of mobility, even for a sea dragon. **'Animal Jumping:' Cyril can jump at incredible heights; despite the fact that he has ability to fly. **'Animal Leaping:' Cyril can leap at incredible distances in a single bound; despite the fact that he has ability to fly. **'Animal Durability:' Cyril possesses incredible feats of durability even for a sea dragon, as swords, spears, lances, battle axes, cannot penetrate his scales, bullets, arrows and bolts will bounce off him (as the ice sea dragon is impervious to these weapons); despite this, there are certain magical weapons that can penetrate or bypass Cyril's incredibly durable scales. **'Animal Endurance:' Cyril possesses incredible feats of endurance, even for a sea dragon; for example, he can endure powerful blows from alpha sea dragons, for long periods of time. **'Animal Stamina:' Cyril possesses incredible feats of stamina, even for a sea dragon; as she can run, fight, fly or swim in the water for long periods. **'Animal Eyesight:' Cyril possesses incredible feats of eyesight even for a sea dragon; as she can see at vast distances. **'Animal Hearing:' Cyril possesses incredible feats of hearing even for a sea dragon; as she can hear even the faintest of sounds at vast distances. **'Animal Smelling:' Cyril possesses incredible feats of smelling even for a sea dragon; as she can pick up even the faintest of smells at vast distances. **'Accelerated Healing Factor:' Due to his sea dragon heritage, Cyril can heal incredibly fast, extensively and efficiently, even for a sea dragon; for example, she is able to regenerate damage cells, organs, burned skin, lost limbs, etc. He can heal from minor injuries in a matter of seconds, but it takes him a matter of minutes to heal from serious injuries, any and all injuries will heal rapidly and perfectly without leaving a trace of the injury; Cyril's accelerated healing factor is powerful to the point that it is impossible for him to become drunk, intoxicated or drug. **'Animal Immunity:' Due to his accelerated healing factor; Cyril is immune to all types of diseases, illnesses, sickness, drugs, poisons, toxins, etc. Despite being aquatic/marine creature (due to his sea dragon heritage) he is immune to the Sword of Atlantica and the Trident of Atlantica's powers respectively. As an ice dragon, Cyril is also immune to sub-zero temperatures and environments. **'Flight:' Due to his wings, Cyril can fly at amazing speeds of Mach 4, and high altitudes. **'Razor-Sharp Teeth:' Like all dragons, Cyril possesses razor-sharp teeth they are capable of biting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, metal, rock, stone, concrete and ice. **'Razor-Sharp Claws:' Like all dragons, Cyril possesses five razor-sharp claws on each of his talons, they are capable of cutting through most materials; such as flesh, wood, metal, rock, stone, concrete and ice. **'Underwater Breathing:' As a sea dragon, Cyril is able to metabolize oxygen from the water, which negates the need to surface, though he is certainly more than capable of breathing on land. Abilities *'High-Level Intellect:' Cyril is highly intelligent for his age, even for a sea dragon. Also Cyril's intellect is equal, if not superior to that of a human's. *'Expert Combatant:' Since the age of 3, having been taught how to fight by his father, the sea dragon king Osiris, Cyril is a highly skilled fighter. Also like most sea dragons, Cyril utilizes his immense strength and speed to make himself a formidable opponent alone in single combat. *'Speech:' Although Cyril roars and gestures, much like an animal would; despite this, like all sea dragons, Cyril is capable of speaking other languages, particularly human language relatively easily. **'Multilingual:' Cyril is capable of fluently speaking English, Danish, Swedish, Norwegian, German, Russian, Cantonese, Chinese, Mandarin, Japanese, Spanish, Tibetan, Arabic, French, Italian and Latin. Weaknesses *'Decapitation:' Despite his accelerated healing factor, if Cyril's head is cut off from his body, he will permanently be killed, however, due to his scales, muscle and bone tissue, being incredibly dense; this would be extremely difficult to achieve. Trivia *Cyril and Rachel have been best friends, since Diana was 12 years old; as Cyril was a kid dragon at the time. *Cyril will be 4 years old (childhood years; in sea dragon years) at the beginning of the series, however, near the end of the first season, he will be 5 years old (teenage years; in sea dragon years). Category:Characters Category:European characters Category:Males Category:Legendary creatures Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Mystical animals Category:Characters who fly Category:Disney characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:The Little Merman characters